Panic in the Castle!
by SapphireRhythm
Summary: Annisina has a new invention. she call it, The evil Transformation Device! err... or so what she call it. Yuuri were zapped by that device and now he turned into a ... how 'bout you read it by yourself what he turned into, RXR please! No hints! just read!
1. Annisina's New Invention

Panic in the castle

Chapter 1: Anissina's new invention

**SR:** OKAY! My third fanfic! Hope you like it!

**Yuuri:** Don't forget to RXR!

**Wolfram:** Sapphire does not own Kyou Kara Maou (Sigh)

**Gunter:** on with the chapter!

Heika: Your majesty

Hennachoko: wimp

Oo0oO

"Where the heck is everyone? I have invented a new device, but no one is here to supply the maryoku!" said a red-haired woman, Annisina.

She walked around the castle, but found no one, well except the maou, Yuuri who is working in his room, signing all the papers. Gunter, Gwendel, Wolfram, even Konrad were nowhere to be found.

Gunter hides in his room, inside his own wardrobe…

Gwendel claims himself to have some 'businesses' in the town, so he went out with his personal bodyguards…

Wolfram… well he is…staying with Yuuri in the work room with the excuse of...

'I must take care of the hennachoko'

Konrad is out to town to do some 'errands', also to endure being Annisina's guinea pig…

Annisina sighed and open Gunter's door, then walked inside. She searched for Gunter:

Under the bed...: no Gunter!

Under the table...: no Gunter either!  
Behind the curtain...: nope! Still no Gunter!

Lastly…

The wardrobe…

She opened the wardrobe and at last…

She found him…

"Found you!" Annisina said happily while looking at Gunter.

"A-HAHAHAHA… You found me…" Gunter said at last with a miserable tone.

"Come on, you must help me to work out my new invention!" she said again dragging the poor Gunter who is crying and begging to stop dragging him.

"Nooo Heikaaa help!"

**Meanwhile Wolfram and Yuuri…**

"hm? Wolfram, did you hear something?" asked Yuuri to Wolfram who's standing infront of the window.

"hear what? I don't hear anything" he answered.

"Maybe it's just me… oh well!"

Then he's back in doing his job… signing tons and tons of paperwork…

'_Guess Gunter already got caught by Annisina… Lucky I'm here…'_ thought Wolfram relieved.

**Back to Annisina and Gunter…**

"What the heck was that? You're a man, keep paddling! Or the Evil transformation device won't work!" shouted Annisina like always.

"hegh! I already-paddle… as fast... as I could!" Gunter shouted back, exhausted.

"You can paddle faster than that! Come on!" she shouted again.

Unfortunately Yuuri and Wolfram who was walking on the corridor near where Annisina and Gunter are, heard their shouts. Yuuri decided to check it out, even though Wolfram had already stopped him. When Yuuri arrived there Gunter seems to have overpowered the device and it zapped Yuuri with its invisible ray.

"Ouch! What is that?" he asked.

"Heika!" shout Gunter relieved, running toward Yuuri.

"Heika, may I present, The evil transformation device! My new invention!" said Annisina proudly.

"Yes… I can see that" mumbled Yuuri quietly, while looking at Gunter who is crying behind Yuuri.

"It transforms people into an animal, based on their personality!" she continued.

"Quite… interesting… well I must go now, still have many papers to be signed!" said Yuuri fastly.

When Yuuri walked out, he bumped to Wolfram who's been searching for him.

Yuuri keeps on working on his paperwork until night has arrived.

Wolfram has already sleeping on Yuuri's bed as usual, and Yuuri has been used to Wolfram's way so he crept on to his bed, then sleep.

**The next morning…**

(Yuuri's POV)

"YUURI!"

"Argh! Why do things get so noisyin themorning!" I shouted.

"Wolfram? What're you searching for?" I asked to the panic Wolfram.

"YUURI!" he shouted again.

'_Wait… did he just shout… my name?'_

"Hey Wolfram! I'm here!" I shouted at him.

Then he stops shouting and look at me.

'_Hey wait… he's kinda…big…'_

"How cute! A kitty!" he said.

'_What is he talking about?'_

I looked right and left, but there are no kitty or some sort.

'_There's no kitty here'_

"You're sooo cute! And you have a black fur too!" he said again.

'_Black fur?'_

I look to my back and…

BLACK FUR!

'_WAIT! THAT MEANS… I'M THE KITTY HE'S TALKING ABOUT!'_

Oo0oO

**SR:** Do you like it?

**Yuuri:** wait, so I'm the kitty?

**SR:** YUP! Don't worry everyone will get their turn!

**Wolfram:** does that mean me too?

**SR:** Yes wolfy!

**Wolfram:** don't call me that! Hennachoko no 2!(Wimp no 2)

**SR:** 'Hennachoko no 2' yuuna! (Don't call me a wimp no 2!)

**Yuuri:** I understand your feeling Sapphire-chan...

**Gwendel:** Sapphire-san thank you for hiding me from Annisina…

**SR:** No problem Gwendel, how about you make me a 'Neko-chan'!

**Gwendel:** Alright, what color do you want?

**SR:** Umm… Black! So I can call it Kuro!

**Konrad:** see you next chapter!


	2. Looking for the missing Maou

Chapter 2: Looking for the missing Maou

**SR:** ARGH! DAMN THIS COMPUTER!

**Yuuri:** what's wrong Sapphire-chan? You look so-(look at the SR who's turning into a devil)- umm… furious…

**Wolfram:** she almost looks like Gizela…

**Gunter:** heika…I think it's time for the reviews!

**Yuuri:** ye-yeah! To reviews!

To **pinksnow**:

Oh you imagine him as a dog, well that's a good idea too, maybe I'll have 'him' to turned into a dog… BTW thanks for reviewing hope you like this chapter too!

To **li-chan**:

Well you just have to find out for yourself! And hope you like this chapter!

To **Maeyu**:

Yes… Wolfram can cuddle him and pet him and hugs him and etc… (keeps on going)

To **Shadow Kitsune67**:

Wolfy is going to be-

**Wolfram:** -shut up hennachoko no 2!

What? You're too embarassed for me to tell the readers what you're going to turn into?

**Wolfram:** w-well no…

Then it's okay for me to tell them! He's going to be-

**Wolfram:** (hitsher head with a big hammer)

(fell down and fainted)

**Wolfram:** fuh!

**Gunter:** (look at the camera with shiny eyes) on to the chapters

Oo0oO

(Yuuri's POV)

"You are soooo cute!" shouted wolfram then he picked me up.

"Put me down! Put me down!" I shouted to him, but he kept patting me and hug me.

"Oh! You're a boy! And you have beautiful eyes too… that black eyes… you looks like Yuuri! I know I'll call you Yuuri!" he said again.

"I AM Yuuri! Now put me down!" I shouted at him, but it seems it doesn't have any effects to him.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to find that hennachoko! Better go and find him…" he said again.

"Hey wait! I AM Yuuri! Oh wait! maybe this is a dream! Yeah a dream!" I said in panic.

'_now I will close my eyes and when I open my eyes I will be back to my old days and not being a cat! No more black fur, no more claw, just me as a human boy!'_

Then I close my eyes…

'_this is a dream! This is a dream…'_

Then I open my eyes…

I look at my back and there's still a…

'_TAIL! Nooooooooo!Am I going to be trapped being a cat forever? Yuuri think positive! If not you're going to be a cat forever!'_

Wolfram kept walking and still shouting my name, while me…

I feel sleepy…

'_Yuuri stay focus! Don't go to sleep! Or you'll be cat! And cats likes to sleep!'_

'_But Wolfram sure is warm…_

_No! wake up Yuuri!_

…_Argh! I can't stand it! I will not sleep! I will not…z Z z Z z'_

"HEIKAAAA!"

Just when I close my eyes that shout wake me up.

"H-HUH? I'M UP! I'M UP!" I shouted.

It was Gunter, like always he shouts like that when he call me.

"Saved by Gunter!" I shouted happily.

"HEIKAAA! AH! Wolfram have you seen Heika? It's time for his studies, but I have looked everywhere in the castle and I didn't found him" he said half-shouting to Wolfram.

"Nope, I haven't seen him either, I was looking for him-"

"-what a cute little kitty!OH! it's a boy and has a black fur and black eyes too! Just like my HEIKA! Oh Wolfram where and when did you find him?" Gunter interuppt looking at me.

"HE is MINE! Not yours! And I found him just this morning, in the bed, that's when he's gone missing too…" said Wolfram while hugging me.

"I AM NOT YOURS!" I protested to him, but he seem to missunderstood me…

"Are you hungry?" he asked me looking straight to my eyes.

"I AM NOT HUNGRY!" I answered beck, but he just smiled at me.

"Wolfram you should not feed him with fish, something more soft-or milk should do it!" said Gunter.

"Let's go to the kitchen, maybe I can find something for you to eat there, also to find that hennachoko!" said Wolfram not hearing Gunter.

"HENNACHOKO YUUNA!" I protested (DON'T CALL ME WIMP!), but again he just smiled…

'_GOD! ARE YOU PUNISHING ME? I PROMISE I WILL BE A GOOD BOY AND A GOOD MAOU! TURN ME BACK INTO A HUMAN PLEASE!'_

"Come on Yuu-chan, let's go to the kitchen!" he said.

'_great! Now he acts just like my mom…'_

"AH! Wolfram if you found Heika, please tell me! It is time for his studies about the previous Maou and the war." said Gunter, then he ran away still calling 'HEIKA!'.

'…_maybe I'll stick around being a cat rather than being with Gunter…'_

Oo0oO

**SR:** thank you all who reviewed my fic! And sorry for the late update, I'm still writing the summaries for my other fic…

**Wolfram:** Stop babbling, BTW have you seen Yuuri?

**SR:** Yeah, I've seen him with A GIRL and ehem! Holding hands… If I'm not mistaken they went to the North Pole… _'this is the payment for hitting my head with a hammer…'_

**Wolfram:** WHAT? THAT HENNACHOKO? WITH A GIRL? AND TO THE NORTH POLE? WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING THERE?

**SR:** (smirk teasingly) _'got you…'_ maybe they are 'ehem!' And then 'ehem!' or could've been worst…

**Wolfram:** I swear I'm gonna kill them! (runs off)

**SR:** (Laughing like crazy until fell down)

**Yuuri:** (Walked in) why are you laughing Sapphire-chan?

**SR:** N-NOTHING-AHAHAHAHAHA-HE IS SOOO FUNNY! (Continue laughing)

**Yuuri:** who is 'he'?

**SR:** N-NO ONE! (Calm down) oh yeah, if you sees Wolfy, run as fast as you could! Then hide!

**Yuuri:** and why is that?

**SR:** you will know, for now, see you in the next chapter!


	3. Pen, Ink and Paper

Chapter 3: Pen, Ink, and Paper!

**SR:** ARIGATOU FOR REVIEWING MY FIC! (Bow)

**Wolfram:** WHERE IS YUURI? TELL ME! (Shaking SR's shoulder)

**SR:** h-he is i-in the n-north P-pole! (Being shaken by wolfram, can't speak properly)

**Yuuri:** (hide and whisper) why does Wolfram looks like a devil? So this is why Sapphire-chan told me to hide or run if I see Wolfram…

**Wolfram:** (smell) hn? I smell Yuuri! (Sniffing around)

**SR:** W-wolfy! Yuuri is on the North Pole!

**Yuuri:** hegh! Maybe coming here is a bad idea… better run (hit a can and fell down)

**Wolfram:** (see Yuuri) I knew it! Y-U-U-R-I!

**SR:** EHEM! (Hit Wolfram with a bigger hammer)

**Wolfram:** (fell down and fainted)

**SR:** Finally I can have my revenge!

**Yuuri:** Arigatou Sapphire-chan! I'm saved!

**SR:** not need to thank me! For now to reviews!

To **Maeyu**:

You think so? I like him being as a kitty, although my sister didn't like it… BTW thanks for reviewing!

To **EzMouse**:

You like the story? (Tail and ear emerge from her body) Thank God! (Wagging her tail) since I don't get many review I had the feeling that my fic isn't good… but even if it's isn't good I will update it until the end! Thanks for reviewing!

To **Amari Koorime**:

**Yuuri:** ENJOY!

YEAH, ENJOY! AND THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

To **Sailor Sayuri**:

ARGH! Don't give me those puppy eyes! I can't stand it! OKAY OKAY! I GIVE UP!

**Konrad:** Thanks for reviewing!

**Yuuri:** On to the Chapter!

Oo0oO

(Yuuri's POV)

'_Now, Yuuri think! Why do I get turned to be a cat! Think! Think!' _I thought hardly while Wolfram still carries me to the kitchen still calling my name.

"Where the hell is that hennachoko! - wait! Maybe he has a date with a girl! ARGH! He always makes me worried!" said Wolfram to himself didn't realize that the black kitty he's now carrying is me…

"You always made a strange conclusion…" I said to him, even though I knew he wouldn't understand me.

Suddenly he looked at me with a grumpy face.

'_Wait! Did he understand what I'm talking about?'_

Then he smiled softly.

"Wait just a little longer, okay? We're almost there." He said while patting my head.

'_For a minute I thought he understand what I'm talking about, let's see... it must've happened yesterday! But when-'_

(Flashback)

"_Heika!" shout Gunter relieved, running toward me._

"_Heika, may I present, The evil transformation device! My new invention!" said Annisina proudly._

"_Yes… I can see that" I mumbled quietly, while looking at Gunter who is crying behind me._

"_It transforms people into an animal, based on their personality!" she continued._

(End of flashback)

"-That's it! Annisina's Invention! Why didn't I even think about that!" I shouted happily.

"I see you're excited about the food huh, Yuu-chan" he said to me again.

"No! Sorry gotta go!" I said then jump off from his grip.

"Y-YUU-CHAN?"

"Sorry Wolfram gotta go!"

'_WOW! This leg is pretty handy! It's fast and easy too!'_

I ran off, but got caught…

…by Konrad…

"Konrad! Lemme go! Lemme go! I gotta go to Annisina!" I protested him and struggling to get off from him.

"Konrad! And Yuu-chan!" shouted Wolfram exhausted from all the running.

"Is this yours, Wolfram?" said Konrad giving him me (sweatdropped).

He just nod in return.

"It's rare to have a cat with black fur and black eyes, just like heika's what's it name?" he asked Wolfram.

"It's him! And he's Yuuri, but I call him Yuu-chan for short" Wolfram answered while Konrad sweatdropped.

"OH! Wolfram by any chances, have you seen heika? It's time for his morning exercise, but I couldn't find him" asked Konrad again.

"What 'morning exercise'? WHAT KIND OF EXERCISE IS THAT?" Wolfram asked back, now this time Konrad and I sweatdropped.

"It's just a baseball exercise I do with heika every morning, Wolfram. Enough of that, have you seen heika?" answered Konrad.

"Well no, I'am searching for him right now, but still hasn't found him." he answered.

"Hello! I'm here!" I said waving my hand-err… paw.

Both Konrad and Wolfram look at me, but decided to ignore me and continue talking.

"Wolfram, if you see heika please tell me I just met Gunter and I told him the same too, maybe I should tell Gwendal too" said Konrad.

'_wait! Maybe I could show them that I am Yuuri! But I don't know how to write in this world's language… or I'VE GOT IT!' _

I jump off from Wolfram and tried to make both of them to follow me to the room where I used to work.

I pulled Konrad's trousers then pulled Wolfram's trousers, after that I ran off then stop waiting for them to catch up.

"I think Yuuri wants us to come with him" concluded Konrad.

"I think so too" agreed Wolfram, while walking to me with Konrad.

'_YES! They knew what I meant! Now I just have to run to my office and waited for them to catch up!"_

I ran fast just like cats usually run, and they follow me running too.

I waited for them every turn to wait for them just to make sure they knew where I had gone off to. And at last I arrived in front of my office.

"Wait, we're running like crazy just to go to Yuuri's office?" protested Wolfram, exhausted like always.

I walked into the office and jumped to my desk which is full of papers that needed to be signed.

When they walked and approaches my desk I began writing with my a feather pen in my mouth.

They both seem shock after I finished writing.

Oo0oO

**SR:** NYAHAHAHAHAHA! AT LAST IT HAS FINISHED!

**Yuuri:** Are you okay Sapphire-chan?

**SR:** OKAY? I'M GREAT! (Spiral eyes)

Yuuri: well you don't seem okay to me, let's just call it a chapter and see you guys next chapter!


	4. Wolfram? Is that you?

Chapter 4: Wolfram? Is that you?

**SR:** can you guess what's going to happen next? And I want to asked the readers about, should I add Shori and Murata to this story or not? Please I need your opinion!

**Wolfram:** Just don't add Shori!

**SR:** Oh! Wolfy! What a… surprise? Why not Shori?

**Wolfram:** what do you mean by that hennachoko no 2? He'll take my Yuuri from me!

**SR:** hennachoko no 2 yuuna! But I understand, but you can't make the choices! The fair! readers and I make the choices!

**Wolfram: **no BTW did you see Yuuri?

**SR:** Hmm… let's see… yes…I saw him…

**Wolfram:** and where is he?

**SR:** well I shouldn't tell this to you…

**Wolfram:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN? I'M HIS FIANCE! I DESERVE TO KNOW!

**SR:** well okay. He's off with someone with long silver-purple hair and that someone is very close to him.

**Wolfram:** A GIRL? WHY THAT HENNACHOKO! (RUNS OFF)

**SR:** wait! I haven't mention- oh he's gone. Well to reviews!

To **Sailor Sayuri**:

Not that puppy eyes again! I'll update as soon as I can! For now here's the next chapter!

To **Alchemistflame**:

Why thank you Alchemistflame-san, do you think I should add Shori and Murata to this story or not? Please do make a suggestion!

To **lil-creator**:

Waaah! Yuuri bring me water! Lil-creator don't faint here! And the bump on the head made by Wolfy just made me a little dizzy! I'll update!

To **Maeyu**:

Arigatou Maeyu-chan! Hope you like this one too!

To **EzMouse**:

Why thank you! I'll try and Update as soon as I can! And I'll try too make the story longer too! Thanks for reviewing!

**Gwendal:** Sapphire-san, the neko-chan is finished

**SR:** WAI! WAI! ARIGATOU GWENDAL! now on to the chapter!

Oo0oO

(Yuuri's POV)

"… Wolfram, can you take the signed documents from Gwendals table?" asked Konrad at last.

"s-sure" he answered, and then he ran off.

'_YES! GO ON! THERE'S NO WAY FOR THEM TO NOT NOTICE THAT I'M YUURI!' _

After a few minutes Wolfram came back with his hand full of documents that I have signed.

"Here it is" he said exhausted.

Konrad took them with saying anything and began examining.

"gwendal, where are you!"

'_hegh! That voice…'_

I look toward the door and see her walking in.

"AH! Wolfram and Weller kyou too, have you seen Gwendal or Gunter?" she asked while both of them had a scared expression.

"n-no I haven't seen both of them" stammered Wolfram still not looking at her.

"AH! What a cute kitty, it has a black fur and black eyes too, just like heika." she said changing the topics.

"So is it a he, a she or some other thing?" she asked patting my head softly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'SOME OTHER THING'?" I protested but she kept patting my head.

"He's called Yuuri! But I called him Yuu-chan for short" said Wolfram taking me from her patting.

"Gee Wolfram sure is a jealous one…" I mumbled, and then I remembered about my first priority coming here.

'_This is chances! While Annisina is here too!'_

I pick up the paper that I had signed before and showed to everybody in the room, seems that no one looked at me.

'_This is not working! I know!'_

I took the pen, dip it in the ink and began writing…

'_ARGH! I SHOULD'VE TAKEN GUNTER'S LESSON MORE SERIOUSLY!'_

Now their eyes were sticking back to me.

"I…" said Konrad.

"…am…" continued Wolfram.

"…Yuuri" finished Annisina.

'_YES! YES! THAT'S IT!'_

"This kitten could write our language too…" said Konrad.

"WHY THIS KITTEN IS A GENIUS! HE COULD SPELL HIS OWN NAME! HOW SMART!" shouted Annisina.

'_NO!'_

"I really would like to stay, but I have to search for Gunter or Gwendal" said Annisina beginning to leave.

"NO! WAIT DON'T LEAVE! NOW I'LL BE A CAT FOREVER! ANNISINA!" I shouted at her, but she's gone.

"My last hope…" I said again with a sad tone.

"Yuu-chan likes Annisina very much huh?" said Wolfram with a tone like being left out.

"Maybe I should be going to find heika" concluded Konrad.

"NOOOOOOOO! GYAAAAAAA! N-NO DON'T DO THIS!" shouted Gunter.

"DON'T BE SISSY! COME HERE! I NEED TO TRY MY EVIL TRANSFORMATION DEVICE ONCE MORE, BEFORE I CONCLUDED IT AS A PIECE OF JUNK!" shouted Annisina.

'_Does that means… (gulp) if it won't work Annisina really going to throw away that device and I'll be a cat forever!'_

"I won't let it happen!" I shouted, then jump off the table and began to run to Annisina's inventing room.

"Yuu-chan? Where are you going? WAIT!" asked Wolfram half-shouting, while chasing me as fast as he could.

"NO TIME WOLFRAM!" I answered back to him, but it seem he once again misunderstood me and began running even faster.

I ran downstairs and at last heard Gunter's despair words.

"N-No m-more e-energy!" exhausted Gunter.

"Come on keep paddling! What are you? a man or a woman? At this rate Yuuri heika won't even look at you!" torture Annisina.

"I'll make him look at me! Even like me! My love to him is unrated!" protested Gunter.

"Yuu-chan! Come here!" shouted Wolfram at the hallway.

'_Oh no! I needed to go to Annisina's room! I have to!'_

Then Gunter began shouting and a white light came in from Annisina's inventing room, beginning to swirl around Wolfram's body.

"OUCH! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?" he shouted as he trying to get his focus to me.

"Wolfram?" I asked him a little bit worried.

"got 'ya!" he shouted suddenly while grabbing my body.

"wha? Hey wait, no fair! Let me go!" I protested, but he grip me tightly that for me, it's impossible to break through.

"You really are naughty, reminds me of that hennachoko when he came facing me and meeting me" said Wolfram.

"haha…" I laugh in despair.

"come on, it's already afternoon let's head to the kitchen and get something to eat." concluded Wolfram.

'_true that I am hungry, but what about my life? I'll be a cat forever if Anissina throw that device away…_

… _maybe I'll wait until tomorrow…'_

**The next morning…**

"UARGHHHHHH! WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?"

"Wolfram you're ruining my sleep-" I didn't finish my sentence, but began to laugh hilariously.

"YUURI?" he shouted at me with his tail swaying around and around.

I stopped laughing for a while and look at him properly, carefully-and burst out laughing again.

"HAHA-WHAT'S WITH HAHAHAHAHA- THAT LOOK? EH WOLFRAM?" I giggle while pointing my hand-err paw to him.

"SHUT UP HENNACHOKO!" he protested.

"I suppose hmph- that you're a tiger's cub! Look at what Annisina's invention turn you into BUH! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Really suits you well Wolfram!" I said trying my best not to laugh, but it didn't worked.

"SHUT UP HENNACHOKO!" he shouted and hit my head with his paw.

"WHAT I SHOULD DO NOW?" he shouted until it echoed through the castle.

Oo0oO

**SR:** hahahahaha! At last! Wolfram changed! You guys should see it! Wolfram is really cute!

**Wolfram:** SHUT THE HELL UP HENNACHOKO NO 2! (Hit SR with a big hammer)

**SR:** (Fainted)  
**Yuuri:** ehem- well see you next chapter!


	5. Dogs! Run!

Chapter 5: Dogs! Run!

Sorry for the late Update! My computer is broken and I had to type in my neighbor's house! Hahaha! Kinda funny for me!

* * *

**Konrad:** Sapphire-san? Wake up

**SR:** HU-HUH? Did I fall asleep?

**Konrad:** no Wolfram hit you with a hammer, and then you fainted.

**SR:** why that wolfy! You'll pay for this!

**Gwendal:** ehem! Now for reviews…

To **Sora-Morikawa**:

How about take a guess who will be a dog! I bet you knew it right away! Thanks for reviewing!

**To Sailor** **Sayuri**:

Stop that kitten eyes thingy! Hahaha! I'll try to update as soon as I can!

To **li-chan**:

I'm glad you like it! You know that conversation just popped out of my head! And I just type it what my head tells me to type!

To **lil-creator**:

**Wolfram:** HOW DARE YOU CAST A THUNDER TO MY YUURI? (Chasing you)

Umm… I think you better run lil-creator, I dunno what's he going to do with you if he catches you

To **Maeyu**:

**Wolfram:** I'm a ti- what you call again?

**Yuuri:** Tiger's cub

**Wolfram:** yeah that's it! I'm a tiger's cub! Not a kitten!

Maeyu-chan I actually wanted him to be a kitty too, but if I make it the same as Yuuri…It'll be boring haha…

**Wolfram:** what? You should make me a kitty in the first place and then I could… (Imagining strange thing I don't understand)

Umm… I dunno what the heck you're thinking about, but I already made you as a tiger's cub

To **Gwynhafra**:

I'll try to update it as fast as I can! Wait for it!

To **blu3 ch3rry blossoms**:

Sakura-chan! You read my KKM story! I'm sooo happy! (Dance around and around) Well I hope you like this one too! Oh! And don't call me Sapphire-senpai!

* * *

**Gunter:** (take Yuuri's photo from his pocket) Heikaaaa I'm yours forever! (Kisses the photo)

**Yuuri:** O-ON TO THE CHAPTERS… (Sweatdropped)

Oo0oO

(Normal POV)

"I see… so this is Annisina's invention's doing! I'm gonna tear it to pieces!" shouted Wolfram while walking.

"Yeah and after that we'll be like this forever!" protested Yuuri walking beside Wolfram.

Then a grumbling sound came from Wolfram's and Yuuri's stomach.

"Ahahaha… for now lets go to the kitchen and get something to eat" giggled Yuuri.

"How can you be so calm at a time like this?" asked Wolfram half shouting.

"My panic is yesterday, remember?" I answered.

"Oh yeah-" then his face went red like cherry.

"Wolfram? Do you have a fever or sickness? Your face is all red" asked Yuuri.

"S-Shut up hennachoko!" he answered.

"Hennachoko yuuna!" protested Yuuri.

Another growling came from their stomach.

"Okay let's just stop talking and hurry on to the kitchen-"

"AH! Yuu-chan! Who's your friend here?" interrupt someone.

Yuuri and Wolfram turned their heads to the back and saw Gunter with his eyes all shiny.

"AH… where in the world has Heika gone to… he doesn't attend our romantic study" said Gunter now with his eyes all teary.

"ROMANTIC STUDY? YOU TRAITOR! YOU HAVE ME, BUT YOU DO THAT WITH GUNTER?" asked Wolfram…shouting is more correct…

Like always Yuuri is trying to deny all of that, but they didn't know that Gunter paid attention to their behaviour.

"You…the one with stripes…you just looks like Wolfram…that means… YOU'RE MY NEW ENEMY!" concluded Gunter then he lift Yuuri from the ground.

But Wolfram immediately grab hold of Yuuri's paw and pulls him back.

"HE-IS-MINE!" protested Wolfram while pulling the poor Yuuri's paw.

"HE-IS-MINE!" protested Gunter pulling Yuuri's other paw.

"NO MINE!"

"NO! MINE!"

"HE'S MINE! I TELL YOU HE'S MINE!"

"OUCH STOP IT! STOP PULLING MY PAW!" interrupted Yuuri, but none of them hear it.

The argument stopped when the two of them hear the grumbling sound from Yuuri's stomach.

"EHEM! I suppose Yuu-chan is hungry" concluded Gunter who began to pull off Yuuri from Wolfram's hold.

"GIVE ME MY YUURI!" protested Wolfram while scratching Gunter's cape and rip it to pieces.

"AH! This is my favorite cape! This is the cape I use when I hug Heika! NOOOOO!" shouted Gunter until it echoed through the whole castle while Yuuri sweatdropped.

"GIVE ME BACK MY YUURI OR I'LL RIP THE OTHER SIDE TOO" growled Wolfram.

Gunter ignored Wolfram and started to walk toward the kitchen. Wolfram just running at Gunter cursing and shouting things, even though Gunter didn't know what the meaning of it.

"Gunter, have you seen heika?" asked a familiar voice from the back.

Both Gunter and Wolfram turn their heads toward the voice.

'_That voice is… Konrad!'_ thought Yuuri as he immediately released himself from Gunter's grip and jump on to Conrad.

"KONRAD! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HAPPY I AM TO SEE YOU!" shouted Yuuri in happiness and his eyes all teary in happiness.

Without realize Yuuri began to purred when Konrad pat his head.

"YUURI! YOU TRAITOR! COME BACK HERE AT ONCE!" shouted Wolfram.

Then Konrad laugh…

"You looked like Wolfram and acts like him too, I guess Yuu-chan has made a friend, but I don't think you're a cat like Yuu-chan…that stripes… I remember you're a tiger's cub!" concluded Konrad with his usual tone.

"A Tiger's cub?" asked Gunter.

"Yes, it's an animal from Yuuri's world, it's powerful and has its own beauty" answered Konrad with a smile.

"Powerful? Really? Then I will be able to protect MY Yuuri from the girls and especially from the aho baka (stupid idiot) Günter" said Wolfram in admire, but then at the same time sent a death glare toward Gunter.

"Why do I get the feeling that someone hates me…" mumbled Gunter.

_BARK!_

'_Isn't that a dog barking?' _thought Yuuri and Wolfram at the same time.

The barking gets louder and louder and it seems it's not only 1 dog but 2, now Yuuri's really terrified of those barkings after he realized that his current body is a cat.

Wolfram looked at Yuuri and saw him terrified.

'_Why is he terrified all of a sudden? Is it because of the dogs?'_ thought Wolfram obviously confused.

The dogs soon jump into Konrad's back trying to bite Yuuri, Yuuri immediately shrieked and ran off as fast as the wind.

One of the dogs soon chase Yuuri, while the other one…aim at Wolfram…

"What do you want? You ugly-"

He stopped his sentence as he sees the sharp pointy teeth of the dog and the drool came down from the dog's mouth as if intended to eat Wolfram.

"Umm… be a nice doggy… nice doggy… staaay…" he said while taking a couple of steps back.

The dog then bark loudly at Wolfram, which makes Wolfram scared to death and decided to run off following Yuuri.

Along the hall where Yuuri was still running like wind, something yellow with stripes ran pass trough him as if lightning strikes pass him.

Yuuri then notice that it is Wolfram who's running away from…

THE DOGS!

Yuuri began to run faster and now the only thing seen was a black shadow moving toward the yellow with stripe.

"Wolfram?" asked Yuuri still with a scared mimic.

"HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME WITH THOSE BEAST!" asked Wolfram half-shouting, very obvious scared to death.

"I thought that a tiger's cub shouldn't be chased by dogs! I didn't know!" answered Yuuri as he looked back and saw the dogs running toward them with a hungry mimic on the face.

"DON'T YOU SEE I LOOKED JUST LIKE A CAT-KITTY?" protested Wolfram.

_BARK! BARK!_

_SNAP!_

The dogs catch up with them, and even try to bite them!

"SOMEONE HEEEEELPPPP!" shouted Yuuri desperately trying to shove off those dogs by running.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Konrad was trying searched for Yuuri, Wolfram, the kitty and the Tiger cub, that he didn't realize that he's heading toward the hall of Annisina's inventing room!

Gwendal was there right now, being tortured by Annisina. Gwendal was breathing heavily, exhausted because Annisina force him to supply Maryoku to her 'Evil transforming device'.

"Come on! Keep paddling! Don't be sissy! For goodness sake! You're a man!" shouted Annisina.

Gwendal then forcefully keep on paddling without knowing that the device began to work as it sense Konrad.

Konrad unfortunately were zapped and fell down just like Yuuri and Wolfram were…

'_What was that? Enemy? I don't think so…'_ thought Konrad while trying to get up.

**Let's just wait until tomorrow, shall we?**

Oo0oO

**SR:** MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Konrad:** so I'm zapped huh? What's I'm gonna be?

**SR:** THAT'S HI-MI-TSU! (SE-CRET)

**Konrad:** well I think I will find out in the next chapter then…

**SR:** SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!


	6. Konrad’s new look and another days work

Chapter 6: Konrad's new look and another days work.

**SR:** Hi long time no see!!! How are you? Fine?

**Yuuri:** yes… fine… (Sigh)

**SR:** what's with that face Yuuri?

**Yuuri:** take a look for yourself!

(Wolfram playing with a ball of string and Gunter still admire the picture of Yuuri with a lemon in his hand…)

**SR:** (Sweatdropped) okay… what happen to everyone?

**Konrad:** they were too long waiting until their heads went… You know what I mean…

**SR:** EHEM! Sorry about that now let's go to Review!

To **blu3 ch3rry blossom**:

WAI! WAI!!! YOU'RE GOING TO READ MY STORY!!! WAI!!!! KANBATE!!!

To **Julia Loves You**:

THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! Hope you like this one too!!!

To **Sora-Morikawa**:

A bird huh? Nice one! I'll make 'him' as a bird! Why do you always have the greatest idea??

To **k-chan123**:

You'll see, you'll see!

To **upsitedwn**:

Hahahahahaha!!!! Yes Yuuri as a kitten I think I should add Shori to this story too!! And maybe Murata…

To **lil-creator**:

(Started to rain) good for you! You didn't have to go and hide 'cuz Wolfy can't use his fire!

**Wolfram:** don't under estimate me (Let out his fire)

Okay… that's not under my calculation, I think it's best for you to run and hide…

To **anonymusXD**:

Just see… you will know… (Smirk evilly)

To **Blissdreamer**:

Tired? Why? Well I have updated! Hope you like it!

**Wolfram:** you better like it, or I'll kill you!

Oo0oO

**In the EARLY morning…**

Shouts came from Konrad just like the previous days of shouting and panic. It echoed through the castle until it startled the sleeping Yuuri.

They were not in their bedroom…

Not in the work room…

They are in their hiding spot…

Yes they are still hiding from the dogs that were still looking for them…

It seems Yuuri's startling woke up Wolfram too, but in a lazy reaction.

"What's wrong Yuuri?" asked Wolfram still sleepy.

"Did you just hear the shouts? I think it's Konrad!" said Yuuri worriedly.

"I didn't hear it…ZzZzZz…"

"Wake up Wolfram or I'll leave you!" said Yuuri half shouting and half shaking.

"H-HUH! I'M UP!!! I'M UP!!! JUST DON'T LEAVE ME!!!" he shouted.

With four paws, they ran toward the hall where at the end of the lies Konrad's room.

But.

Before they reaches Konrad's room a dog show up, a big, tall fierce looking Doberman. Yuuri and Wolfram shrieked together and attempted to run, but the dog stopped them and spoke…

"W-Wait!"

Yuuri and Wolfram stopped moving… they knew the voice…

It's KONRAD!!!!!

Yuuri and Wolfram then turned around to face the huge Doberman. He has the calm brown eyes just like Konrad…

SO IT MUST BE KONRAD!!!!

Yuuri and Wolfram were speechless and so does Konrad…

Yuuri were the first to react…

"K-KONRAD???" asked Yuuri in disbelief.

Konrad knew that voice…

" YU- I mean, HEIKA??" asked Konrad too in disbelief…

And they both keep staring at each other, making the Tiger Wolfram jealous.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING STARING AT EACH OTHERRR??????" shouted Wolfram with his arm-err…paws waving, oh and his voice improved with a slight growl when he says 'OTHERRR'.

The two then stopped looking at each other and looked at Wolfram. Wolfram too stopped yelling and touched his own throat.

"Did I just growl…?" asked Wolfram.

Konrad and Yuuri just nod in agreement.

Then a loud barks came in from the other end of the hall…

Yuuri and Wolfram turn around in fear… while Konrad just look at them in confuse.

"R-RUN!!!! NGRAAAAAOOWWW!!!! Yuurrri!!!" growled Wolfram in a scared tone as he attempt drag Yuuri, but Yuuri was not there…

He's already in front of him running.

"W-WAIT YUURI!!!! DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND!!!!!!!!" panicked Wolfram as he begin to run after Yuuri.

They leave Konrad a big confusion, such as…

_'why is everyone running?'_

Barks from the other end of the hall became louder and louder and soon Konrad understood.

Two dogs were chasing them away; Yuuri and Wolfram is kitten after all. It is dog's biggest enemy.

The dogs stopped in front of Konrad and bark to him. He understood what the dogs are saying, he is now a dog.

"Hey come with us and have fun!" said one of the dogs.

"What fun?" asked Konrad in confusion.

"Duh??? Chasing those kitties of course!" barked them together.

Konrad immediately understood…

He stands against them and growled.

"If you want to hurt Yuuri or my brother Wolfram, you'll have to pass my dead body first!" Konrad exclaimed showing his sharp teeth.

The dogs then gave up when they knew who they were going to face and run away.

"You are a humiliation to our race!!!!!" barks one of the dogs and soon they are lost from sight.

"Well I don't mind with you saying that, since I'm not a dog in the first place" said Konrad with a giggle.

"Now, I have to find Yuuri and Wolfram" he said again and he began searching.

Oo0oO

**With Yuuri and Wolfram…**

"Are they gone?? Are they still searching for us??????" asked Wolfram in a scared tone.

Yuuri looked around, and he sees no dogs in sight.

"We're saved!!!!!!" conclude Yuuri in happiness

As he began to lie down to rest, something big almost squashed him to death making Wolfram panicked.

"Konrad!!! Hmm… it's strange… it's not him who always attends the morning training to just disappear… hmm… including heika…" said a well known voice.

Wolfram growled to the person who squashed Yuuri while scratching the person's feet.

The person immediately turn his attention to Wolfram and realized that he has stepped on Yuuri.

"O-OOOPPSSS!!!! SORRY THERE! I DIDN'T SEE YOU"

He raised his feet to let Yuuri go and kneels down to them.

"Y-Yozak!!!" shouted Yuuri as he realizes the one who almost squashed him to death.

"Watch where you stepping idiot!! You almost squashed MY Yuuri!!!!" growled Wolfram, but of course Yozak didn't understand it.

Yozak patted Yuuri and Yuuri instantly let out a purr signaling that he enjoyed the pat.

"Sorry there little one" he said while patting.

Wolfram become more and more jealous that he scratched Yozak's hand.

"Don't pat MY Yuuri WITHOUT MY PERRRRRRMISSION!!!" Growled Wolfram to Yozak, once again he growled 'PERRRRRRMISION'.

Yozak just giggled and decide to tease him a bit, he pats Yuuri in the head and Wolfram scratch him, but missed.

They do it like that a couple of times until Yozak was laughing uncontrollable.

"Y-You guys really look like someone I know!!!!" he giggled.

Of course Wolfram and Yuuri knew that he was talking about them.

"Well then nice playing with you, I should get going" said Yozak after he calmed down. He stands up and leaves them alone.

For a while silence occurs until a dog came and found them.

Yuuri and Wolfram shrieked and run away very quickly.

They ran from corridors to corridors, but the dog still chased them.

Yuuri and Wolfram began to panic more and ran as fast as they could, until Wolfram realizes something.

'_Why in the world are we running when I could use Majutsu???' _he thought.

He turned back to the dog that has been chasing them and said his Majutsu words.

But.

His Majutsu fire didn't come out.

The Dog stared at him blankly and after a while the dog chases them again.

"Wolfram! Stop wasting time with your attempt to try your majutsu!!!' protested Yuuri while running in panic.

"Well I was just trying!!!!!" he shouted in protest.

Another dog then came in front of Wolfram and Yuuri. They lost their hopes and waiting for one of the dogs to kill them, but…

Nothing came…

No bites…

Yuuri and Wolfram looked at the dogs and realized that Konrad had saved them.

"Konrad!!!" shouted Yuuri in happiness.

"I told you before, if you want to hurt Heika or my brother Wolfram, you have to pass my dead body first!" growled Konrad once more showing his sharp canine teeth.

Wolfram blushed when Konrad said 'my brother Wolfram'. Yuuri seemed to notice, but he just smiled widely.

The dog soon run away with a few barks that only Konrad can understand and Konrad turned to the scared kittens.

"Finally I found you!" sighed Konrad.

Yuuri immediately rushed to Konrad, but Wolfram got his tail, making Yuuri can't move.

"What are you doing Wolfram?" asked Yuuri a little bit annoyed.

"I had a feeling that you're going to hug Konrad" explained Wolfram while still gripping on Yuuri's black tail.

Yuuri just sighed in defeat, signaling that he can't win in talking with Wolfram, meanwhile Konrad just smiled to them.

"So, can somebody explained to me, why Heika, Wolfram and including me changed into an animal?" asked Konrad.

Yuuri and Wolfram looked at each other then look at Konrad.

"Well, I figure out that maybe this is all Annisina's gadget fault-THE GADGET!!!!!! SHE'S GOING TO THROW IT AWAY!!!!!" shouted Yuuri when he remembers that the gadget that can turn them back to human is going to be thrown away.

Wolfram just shocked while Konrad just looked at Yuuri with a confused look.

"I MUST GO TO ANNISINA AND GET THE GADGET!!!!!" panicked Yuuri.

"Calm down Yuuri" calmed Wolfram "Let's go to Annisina's invention room now"

So…

Yuuri, Wolfram and Konrad run toward Annisina's invention room together.

But the two kitten were too tired to run again and including the small leg they had drained all their stamina.

"S-stop!" said Wolfram finally, exhausted.

Yuuri tripped over and fall down, signaling that he too was tired.

Konrad now enjoyed being a dog since he had the body of a Doberman that is strong and has long legs.

Konrad then think of something, finally he got it and began to lower his body.

"Heika, Wolfram get on my back" concluded Konrad.

"Huh?"

"Get on my back, I can carry you two and it will be faster too" he repeated again with more detailed information.

Yuuri nodded in agreement and jumped on Konrad's back, while Wolfram still uncertain about getting on his older brother's back.

"Wolfram?" asked Konrad.

"err… on second thought I'll run again" answered Wolfram and immediately run again.

Konrad shook his head and catch Wolfram by his neck.

"H-HEY!!!!" surprised Wolfram.

Konrad put Wolfram to his back and began to fasten his speed.

"Hold on tight you two" said Konrad as he began to go down the stairs.

Wolfram and Yuuri nodded and began to hold on to Konrad.

Oo0oO

**MEANWHILE…**

Yozak is still searching for Konrad and Yuuri that he accidentally walked in the hall in front of Annisina's invention room.

Inside the invention room, Gunter is still forced to supply Maryoku to Annisina's invention, The evil transformation device.

Annisina…well shouting to Gunter like always.

"That room is always noisy…" sighed Yozak.

"Gunter! Show me what you got!!" shouted Annisina.

"This is the best I can do!!!!" protested Gunter still paddling.

"Oh! I see… you're not a capable person! I'm sure Heika will throw you out of the castle with your 'uncapability', yep I'm sure of it, you'll be thrown out from the castle" teased Annisina.

It seems Annisina's talk has hit Gunter's biggest fear.

He began to paddle faster.

"I will not be thrown out!!" shouted Gunter as the machine began to work and it hit Yozak…

Yozak fell down as if he was being shocked by electricity.

"What in the world was that???" asked Yozak to himself while rubbing his head.

Oo0Oo

**SR:** NYAHAHAHAHAHA!! SO IT'S YOZAK'S TURN!!!!! I wonder who will be transformed next… (Evil smirk)

**Yozak:** I know what you're thinking…

**SR:** Oh! You do??

**Yozak:** yeah… I do…

**SR:** hey! Shall I include Shouri and Murata to this story???

**Wolfram:** NOO!!!!

**SR:** why is that Wolfram?

**Wolfram:** b-because…because… _'My rival will increase you idiot! Especially that Shouri! He has a brother complex!!'_

**SR: **Because???? (Teasing) okay then! I'll add Shouri and Murata then! Since no one disagree!!!!

**Wolfram:** NO!!!

**Konrad and Yuuri:** I wonder when will we get transformed back…

**Wolfram: **NO TALKING AT THE SAME TIME AS YUURI!!!!!

**SR:** (Sighed) Well don't forget to review guys and please **help me to decide can Shouri and Murata included in the story…**


	7. Yozak and the coming of 'Onichan'

Chapter 7: Yozak and the coming of 'Oni-chan'

**SR:** well, everything goes well…

**Yuuri:** what do you mean well? Look at them!

**SR:** Hmm? Look at whom?

**Yuuri:** Them! (Points to Wolfram whose still playing with a ball of string and Gunter who's kissing a different picture of Yuuri)

**SR:** I thought I already take care of that…okay then… Annisina, can you come over for a sec.

**Wolfram and Gunter:** (Shivering and then hides behind Yuuri)

**SR:** Oh! Forget it Annisina! (Look at Wolfram and Gunter whom behind Yuuri) now… Wolfram, stop playing with that ball of string, Gunter stop kissing Yuuri's picture, otherwise you know what I'll do… (Evil smile)

**Wolfram and Gunter:** (Nodded in agreement)

**SR:** good boy! (Walk away, but stops as soon heard Yuuri's shouting)

Hmm?

**Yuuri:** Saph! Help!!!!! My hand's going to be pulled!!!!

**SR:** (see Wolfram and Gunter pulling Yuuri's hands)

**Wolfram:** he is mine!

**Gunter:** no! Mine!

**Yuuri:** ouch! Ouch!! Stop it!!

**SR:** you guys… (Become a devil) Wolfram Gunter stops pulling Yuuri!

**Wolfram and Gunter:** (Too busy pulling)

**SR:** Now you made me mad… Annisina! There are people who you could use as a guinea pig!

**Wolfram and Gunter:** (Stop pulling Yuuri in an instant)

**Annisina:** well? Where is it??

**SR: **(points to Gunter and Wolfram) there! The tiger and the aho Gunter

**Annisina:** splendid! Come! (Dragging Wolfram and Gunter who is now begging for forgiveness)

**Greta:** Yuuri, why is Annisina taking Gunter and Wolfram?

**Yuuri:** that is not for you to know Greta

**Greta:** okay…if you say so… Sapphire don't own Kyou Kara Maou

**Yuuri:** good job greta!

**Greta:** Thank you Yuuri!! (Hugs Yuuri)

**SR:** Now for reviews!

To **pyropyro**:

I will add Murata, now that's for sure! And I have figure out what will he turned into! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

**Murata: **(sneeze loudly) someone's talking about me…

And thank you for your complement! XD

To **Dear Julie**:

FERRET! Now that's what I'm missing for him!!! Not Shouri by the way! XD thanks for Reviewing and giving your opinion!! XD

To **blu3.Maria.10**:

I will Sakura-chan, just be patient and glad you like the story

To **contravene431**:

Kitty!!! XD

**Yuuri:** erm.. (Look at his current body, a black kitty) I suppose I better run…

To **Maeyu**:

Careful Maeyu! Don't let the teacher scold you for giggling in the lesson! glad you're laughing though

To **OnyxLegend**:

Somebody! Bring the first aid kit!!!! Hurry!!! (Also panic) erhem! New warning! Don't run around the room while you're reading this! One victim is enough

To **unknown**:

Well, I'm sure I'll figure out what behavior of Wolfram is strange to you, glad you like the story

To **k-chan123**:

Oh… you will know what Yozak has transformed into (Snickers)

**Yozak:** yeah and I suppose you'll laugh at me…(Sighed in stressed)

Nah no one will laugh! You're cool!

**Yozak:** yeah, right…

Don't worry, although I love reviews and hoping that there will be more review, you can review my story whenever you want!

To **nikkiru**:

Hello nikkiru!!! I didn't know that you also like KKM!!!! Well I hope you like this one too!!! XD

Oo0oO

Konrad, Wolfram and Yuuri didn't found Annisina yesterday, Wolfram suggested to just take the device away, but unfortunately, they didn't know which device is the one that has transformed them into animals! Yuuri tried his best to recall his memory, since before Annisina already introduced it to him, but he pass out after hard time thinking and remembering.

"That Hennachoko! Useless!" angered Wolfram.

Konrad who is beside Wolfram with Yuuri on his back then chuckled

"But Wolfram, we too are useless" smiled Konrad.

Wolfram then goes mute after a while until a certain 'Somebody' shrieked out in terror.

Yep…it is indeed Yozak…

Yuuri woke up in a jolt and asked Konrad what had happened.

"Heika, I think it is Yozak" answered Konrad.

"Well Konrad I think we better look and see, maybe Yozak has turned into an animal too…" conclude Yuuri to Konrad.

Konrad looked at him for a while and then looked at Wolfram.

"Yes, I think we better go check on Yozak" agreed Konrad "Wolfram, get on my back"

"W-Why should I again get on your back?" asked Wolfram with a blush seen on his face.

"Well, so that we could go there faster, come on Wolfram!" answered Yuuri.

"N-No! I'll walk! It's more me anyway!" said Wolfram still so stubborn.

Konrad and Yuuri sighed in agreement, and then Konrad once again grab Wolfram by his neck with his mouth.

"WH-WHA? Put me down Konrad!" protested Wolfram, now his face is extremely red.

Yuuri smiled widely and this time Konrad didn't put him on his back instead he just carry him like that.

"Yuuri hold on tight" instructed Konrad still carrying Wolfram.

Yuuri just nod and do what Konrad has instructed.

Konrad began to run toward Yozak's room and there they saw a falcon on top of Yozak's bed.

The falcon looks confused and it kept looking toward it's wings and talons.

Konrad, Wolfram, and Yuuri looked at the Falcon blankly, until the falcon realized that he was being watched.

"Let's see… a Doberman…carrying a striped kitty in its mouth… and a black kitten on its back…" conclude Yozak.

They both stared at each other blankly, until the falcon looked toward Yuuri.

Yuuri looked at him back, making Wolfram once again burned with jealousy.

Wolfram wiggled himself and finally released by Konrad.

"U-UGHH!!!! STOP STARING AT EACH OTHERRRRR!!!!! I DON'T CARE I YOU'RE A FALCON OR NOT! JUST DON'T LOOK AT MY YUURI WITHOUT MY PERRRRMISSION!!!" growled Wolfram in anger and jealousy.

Yozak recognize Wolfram's voice and shocked.

"Yozak?" asked Konrad unsure.

"Ah? Konrad???" asked Yozak in return.

"So that means… Yozak too get zapped by Annisina's invention…" conclude Yuuri.

Yozak turned his eyes on Yuuri and looked at him with his eyes widen.

"H-HEIKA??? Why you're the kitten I had step-I mean pat before!!!!" remembered Yozak.

"Step? What do you mean Yozak?" asked Konrad in confusion.

"Oh err… nothing, but why are you all turned into an animal?? Including myself of course, this body isn't comfortable! I can't walk properly!" asked and all at the same time protested Yozak.

"Annisina invention's doing…" sighed Yuuri.

"Eh?"

"Have you ever remembered being zapped or shocked by something along Annisina's corridor?" asked Wolfram already being calm.

"Now that you said it-that means you all have been hitted by Annisina's invention???" asked Yozak.

Konrad, Yuuri, and Wolfram admitted by nodding. Then they all sighed.

"So did you found Annisina?" asked Yozak full of hope.

Konrad, Yuuri, and Wolfram shook their head at the same time and Yozak once more disappointed.

Then Yuuri had a brilliant idea.

"I know! Yozak, you're a falcon now, right?" asked Yuuri.

Yozak nodded.

"How about if you fly around the castle and search for Annisina from the sky while we search for Annisina down here??" asked Yuuri.

Wolfram look at Yuuri then he check his temperature by touching both Yuuri's forehead and his own forehead.

"Yuuri are you sure you're okay?" asked Wolfram "Is it just me or the hennachoko is getting smarter…"

Yuuri growled toward Wolfram, while Wolfram just looked away.

"Well more over I think it's a good idea Heika" said Konrad.

"W-WAIT! I don't how to fly yet!" conclude Yozak.

Yuuri sighed in disappointment, until…Wolfram thought and finally got an idea.

"Yozak" he called "Could you stand by the window?"

"Why is that?" asked Yozak unsure.

"Never mind that, just do it!!" snapped Wolfram

"Well I suppose that's better than doing nothing…" said Yozak.

Then he began to fold his wings and walked with his two new legs.

He fell over a couple of times until he finally reached the window.

"Then what do I do?" asked Yozak.

But before he gets an answer Wolfram pushed him outside the window.

"Then you fly, Yozak!" said Wolfram.

"WHA-WHAAATTTT????? WHOAAAAA!!!!" panicked Yozak as he goes further to the ground.

Well Yozak's room is on the second floor, so it'll be high from the ground.

Yuuri began panicking as Yozak fall and scold Wolfram.

"Wolfram! What in the world are you thinking??? Yozak will die!!!!" scolded Yuuri while choking Wolfram's furry neck.

"c-can't breathe!!!" commented Wolfram while being choked by Yuuri.

Then Konrad ran to the window and look down to where Yozak has fallen.

"Yozak! Flap your wings!!" shouted Konrad to the still falling Yozak.

Yozak immediately flap his wing rapidly, but he's still falling.

"This doesn't work!!!!" panicked Yozak.

Now he's getting nearer and nearer in being crashed to the ground.

"Slowly! Flap your wings slowly!!" corrected Konrad.

Yozak even though he's panicking, he began to lower his flapping speed and flew off to the sky, in other word; he has learn how to fly.

"I-I'm flying!" said Yozak in disbelief.

Yuuri then stopped choking Wolfram as he remembered about Yozak, maybe Yozak has squashed to the ground!

He ran to the window and tried to get up to the window, but he's just too small to reach up to the window. He jumped and jumped, but didn't have much success.

Konrad notices and pick Yuuri up to the window gently with his mouth.

"Yozak!!!!" shouted Yuuri to the ground, but instead he got replied from the sky.

"Heika! Up here!" replied Yozak while flapping his huge falcon wing.

Yuuri looked up and found Yozak flying.

"Yozak!!" chirped Yuuri filled with happiness.

Yozak flew down back to the window he had fallen, but crashes to Wolfram as he tried to land.

"Watch where you're landing!!" shouted Wolfram in anger.

"Well, I suppose you got your payback, for pushing Yozak off the window" said Yuuri in a smile, he jumped down from the window and walked to Yozak and Wolfram.

Konrad followed Yuuri and let out a giggle.

"Well, Heika is right Wolfram, but you did help Yozak to learn how to fly in a fast way" added Konrad with his usual smile.

"Now that Yozak have learned how to fly, let's split into three groups, Yozak can search for Annisina from the sky, Konrad could search in the invention room again and maybe to Annisina's room, and Wolfram and I could search for Gwendal and Gunter! Since they both are Annisina's guinea pig, maybe they know where Annisina are" suggested Yuuri.

Wolfram stands up and once again check Yuuri's forehead for his temperature. Then with his paw he check his own forehead.

"Hennachoko, are you sure you're okay? You're getting smarter… You're not sick right?" asked Wolfram in a worried tone.

Yuuri just growled in stress.

"No Wolfram, I'm not sick, now who doesn't agree with my plan?" asked Yuuri.

No one said anything nor raise their hand.

"I'll take that as no one then, now let's go, we meet back in the throne room at six o'clock! Or when you didn't found Annisina" instructed Yuuri.

They were all speechless, since when did Yuuri become smarter at organizing.

"Well?" asked Yuuri again.

"I will check Annisina's invention room now, take care Heika. Wolfram take care of Heika" said Konrad taking his leave.

"Even without you telling me, I will take care of the Hennachoko from that aho baka Gunter and the others" said Wolfram.

Konrad stopped and turn his head, and then he smiled warmly to Wolfram finally he walk away from the group.

Yozak stretched his wings and began to make his way to the window.

"Well I suppose I should be going then, Heika take care!" and with that Yozak flew off from the window.

"Well Wolfram, let's get going!" said Yuuri taking the lead in walking.

"Wait for me Hannachoko!" said Wolfram catching up with Yuuri.

"Hennachoko Yuuna!" (Don't call me wimp!)

**Meanwhile…**

In the palace garden…inside the fountain…

Someone began to emerge from the water making a loud splash.

That 'someone' looked around and observe his surroundings.

Then finally he got out from the fountain.

"Yu-chan?"

Oo0oO

**SR:** Okay so this time no one transformed since who you would've guess has come from Earth! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

**Shouri:** where's Yu-chan!! (Choke SR to half dead)

**SR: **Dunno, can't breath! (Being choke)

**Shouri:** huh! (Let go then walk away shouting 'Yu-chan!!')

**Wolfram:** (Walk in and choke SR) why did you let that brother complex came?????

**SR:** don't choke me and I'll tell you the reason!!!

**Wolfram:** (hesitate, but then let go) okay so W-H-Y??

**SR:** four words! BECAUSE-THE-READER-WANTS-THEM!!!

**Wolfram:** that's not four! It's five!!!

**SR:** Oh! I guess five it is then! Bye! (Run off)

**Wolfram:** wait you hennachoko no 2!!! I'll pay you for including him!!! (Chase SR)

**Yuuri:** (get out from his hiding spot) well don't forget to review, oh and don't tell Shouri that I'm here!

**Shouri:** Yu-chan!!! (Calling)

**Yuuri:** ugh! Bye!

**SR:** (Appear again) hey I want you to open this website for me!** open this ****IF **you **DARE** and turn on the volume, and put it really loud, if you **had any heart attack** then **do not **open this! Thank you! Now tell me about it after you have check it toodles!

**Wolfram:** wait you hennachoko no. 2!!!


	8. Operation 'Cute things'

Chapter 8: Operation 'Cute Things'!!!!!

**SR:** Hmm, back to normal???

**Yuuri:** Yep, except… HELP ME!!!! (Chased by Wofram and Gunter)

**SR:** (Sweatdropped) EHEM! ANNISINA!!

**Gunter and Wolfram:** (Stopped chasing Yuuri and freeze)

**SR:** NOPE I GOT IT UNDER CONTROL ANNISINA!!!

**Gunter and Wolfram:** (Melt in relieve)

**Wolfram: **oi Hennachoko no 2

**SR:** Hennachoko no 2 yuuna!!! (Don't call me hennachoko no 2!!)

**Wolfram:** you're getting closer to my Yuuri!!! (Turn to Yuuri) TRAITOR!!!!

**SR:** (Grins and hugs Yuuri's arm) Yuuri do you want to go-

**Wolfram:** (Chanting something)

**SR:** (Gulp) RUN TO THE FOUNTAIN!!!!!! (Dragging Yuuri)

**Gwendal:** (Cough) To reviews…

To **ajgau1**:

You went to the house!!! Yay!!!! I got scared at the corridor too!! Since my house had this huge corridor!!! Glad you like the humour though and hope you like this one too!!! A very funny surprise I tell you!!

To **nikkiru**:

Glad you love it nikkiru-san!!!! Hope you like this one too!!!

To **Dear Julie**:

Tanuki eh? I have plans for Murata already, but maybe as a tanuki…I'll discuss this with my little sister first, then I'll tell you…

To **pyropyro**:

Glad you like then!!! I hope you like this one too!!!!!

To **never-know-never-knew**:

Oh?? Unknown???? Congrats!!!!!!! I'll be reading your fics, so I hope you'll read mine!!!!

**Wolfram:** stop touching MY yuuri's forehead!!!!

Uh-oh…

To **kerupuk udang**:

Gwendal eh??? (Smirk) well, just read on, because this chapter is all about Gwendal transforming!!! And I'll try to make one if there is any ideas…I hate Sasuke just to let you know… I like Sakura though

To **Sakura-chan0610:**

SURE!!! Here you go!!! Serve straight from the author!!! (Laugh loudly)

To **Fallen Oblivion Angel**:

Thank you!!!!!! Hope you like this one too!!! My sister laugh for one hour when she reads this, then she giggles like some crazy people, I even smile like some weirdo when I'm making this!!!

To **Aoi-sama**:

I-I am????

**Wolfram:** She is???

Shut up Wolfram…

To **Blueeyesangle**:

Here you go!!!!!! Enjoy!!!

To **Shiyen**:

I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!!!!! Don't kill everyone!!!! And don't kill me either!!! W-well h-here you go!!! (Takes cover behind a wall and then takes a peek with a huge puppy dog eyes)

Oo0oO

Yuuri and Wolfram are in their search for Gunter and Gwendal.

They started searching on each room, but they were nowhere to be found…

At last they were both tired and decided to take a rest at the fountain… the garden fountain…

Bad idea…

"Yu-chan!!!!"

Wolfram and Yuuri jolted at the same time and only think of one thing.

'_Shouri!'_

Yuuri were pushed by Wolfram and Yuuri is too stiff to move. He just freezes there.

"Hennachoko!!! Move!!! Now!!!" shouted Wolfram.

Then they both realize something…

'_Why must we run? It's not like he know that we turned into animals'_

Wolfram and Yuuri now tried to be calm and pretend to be just like normal kitties or tiger cub…

Shouri kept searching high and low until he spotted Yuuri and Wolfram.

They both jolted in surprise and stayed stiff.

"You are…" said Shouri softly and he observes Yuuri carefully.

"This is why I hate him…" growled Wolfram in stressed.

But unfortunately Shouri mistake Wolfram's angry growling for a caring growling…

So…Shouri pick Wolfram up which makes Wolfram shouted to put him down, and then he reaches his hand to pat Wolfram..

"No! Don't you dare touch my head!" protested Wolfram to the big hand that were about to pat him.

Wolfram was about to scratches Shouri's hand until Gwendal showed up.

Gwendal were looking right then Left and then proceeded up to down...

He made sure Annisina or her capturing inventions aren't here then walk…but still with cautious…

"Wolfram!! It's Gwendal!!" shouted Yuuri in happiness.

Wolfram still busy in taking care of Shouri's hand that he didn't hear Yuuri.

"No! you get off my head now!!" protested Wolfram still shooing away Shouri's hand.

"Wolfram!!!! It's Gwendal!!!!!" shouted Yuuri again a bit annoyed.

Wolfram heard him this time and stopped shooing away Shouri's hand.

"Where????" asked Wolfram until Shouri's hand landed on Wolfram's head.

Wolfram turned in anger toward Shouri.

"There! Happy now??? GET OFF!!! I have some business!!!!" protested Wolfram once again shooing away Shouri's hand.

Gwendal began to walk again and Yuuri panicked.

"Wolfram!!!! Quick!!! Gwendal is getting away!!!!" shouted Yuuri toward Wolfram.

"Shut up Hennachoko!! Can't you see I'm busy here????" shouted Wolfram back.

Yuuri thought and thought until something popped to his mind.

"I guess I have to do this then…" said Yuuri while taking a breath "Well…here I go…"

Yuuri walked over to Shouri and tugged Shouri's trousers with his paw. Instantly Shouri looked down toward Yuuri.

Yuuri didn't want to do this, but he did it anyway.

He looked up toward Shouri with gleaming eyes. Cute and gleaming eyes, making Shouri want to pick him up and hug him. Shouri then put Wolfram down.

'_Now!' _thought Yuuri and he ran away from Shouri while dragging Wolfram.

"Nice one for a hennachoko!" complimented Wolfram.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult??" asked Yuuri.

"Think about it yourself Hennachoko, now where's Gwendal???" asked Wolfram.

"He just turned to that corridor over there" answered Yuuri back, obviously only thinking about how to capture Gwendal.

"how do we catch Gwendal? I meant with our current body, do you have any plans Hennachoko?" asked Wolfram still being dragged.

Yuuri stopped pulling Wolfram and Wolfram ran.

"nope! No plans yet" said Yuuri.

"Great… so how do we-"

"I know!!!!!! Follow me Wolfram!!!" cut Yuuri and he ran toward a room.

"Yuuri, I am sure you must've hit your head!" said Wolfram as he followed Yuuri to the room and found out what room it was "And what are we going to do here in the storage room????"

"This! Is going to be the place where we will capture Gwendal!!!" said Yuuri proudly.

"WHA-"

"Yu-chan?" called a sound they both had feared.

"HIDE!!!!" shouted both of them as they searched around for a place to hide.

Shouri took a peek on the storage room and looked around.

"That's strange…I thought I hear sounds in here…" mumble Shouri.

Then he walked around the storage room for a bit. He find things in the storage fascinating and unique, until he walks toward Yuuri and Wolfram's hiding place.

Wolfram and Yuuri became stiff…

Shouri reached out in Wolfram and Yuuri's direction…

Wolfram and Yuuri panicked, but still stayed stiff.

Then Shouri reach out for something else…not for Wolfram and Yuuri.

Shouri looked at that thing and then put it back. Then he walked outside.

Wolfram and Yuuri who are still stiff fall down and felt relieved.

"Now, what is your plan Hennachoko" asked Wolfram.

Yuuri stood up on his paws and searched around the storage.

Then he found what he's looking for… a red cute ribbon.

"This" said Yuuri with a smile.

Wolfram still in confused walk toward Yuuri.

"What are you going to do with that ribbon hennachoko?" asked Wolfram still didn't get it.

"I will explain it to you in process for now come here!" said Yuuri.

Wolfram hesitates… then Yuuri jumped on him…

**With Konrad…**

Konrad were searching for Annisina in the invention room again. He walked straight to the room and notices a door…a steel covered door… he never goes there since it was filled with extremely strange and horrible things…or so as Gwendal and Gunter said…

So… he walks toward the steel door and felt a little bit nervous…

He reaches for the handle and opened the door…

There he saw Gunter passed out with spiral eyes…

Konrad walked to Gunter and nudge him with his snout.

Gunter hasn't wake up and he decided to call for Wolfram and Yuuri.

He rans off only to hear the shouts of complain from Wolfram at the storage room. He rushed toward the storage room in a worried tone and found Wolfram fighting with Yuuri, but there was something different…

A huge beautiful red ribbon was tied on Wolfram's neck, and he looks completely adorable!!!

"Wol..fram???" asked Konrad in hesitation.

Wolfram turned toward Konrad with an annoyed face.

"There!" shouted Yuuri in triumph "Now all I have to do is to get Gwendal to come to here!!!!"

Then Yuuri notices Konrad.

"Konrad! Have you found Annisina??" asked Yuuri.

Konrad shook his head.

"Oh… but no problem! I have found Gwendal and we're going to trap him here!!!" said Yuuri.

Konrad was confused, what can lull Gwendal to come to the storage room???

Just then something struck him…

He knew the plan…

"Heika, where's Gwendal?" asked Konrad.

"Don't worry he's not far! So Konrad! Help me to strangle Wolfram with a rope!!" said Yuuri.

"YOU WANT TO WHAT????" protested Wolfram, but Konrad could not disobey Yuuri's order, plus he knew the plan already.

So he went over to Yuuri and helped to strangle Wolfram with the rope. It was difficult, but they manage to…

As soon as Wolfram was completely stuck to the ropes, Yuuri told the plans to Konrad and Wolfram.

Wolfram protested to Yuuri, but Yuuri ignore it.

Konrad just laughed a little with a low tone.

"Now! I will call Gwendal!!!" shouted Yuuri and he's off.

Konrad looked at Wolfram with pity, but he keeps on walking to his post, that is hiding in the storage somewhere…

"Hennachoko!!! You'll pay for this!!!!!!!" shouted Wolfram.

Yuuri heard that and pout.

"I know you'll thank me one day…" said Yuuri, then he dash off searching for Gwendal.

He soon spotted Gwendal once again still being careful to where he's stepping, to where he's touching, completely on guard!

Yuuri nodded and walked to Gwendal. Gwendal didn't seem to notice so Yuuri move in front of Gwendal and finally…

"MEOW!" said Yuuri trying to be as panic as ever.

Gwendal looked at Yuuri with a confused look.

'_YES!'_ thought Yuuri and he proceeded to the next step.

Yuuri tugged Gwendal's trouser with panic and then he ran off again letting out a 'Meow' sound.

Gwendal stayed still for a moment until a blush came from Gwendal's cheek.

One thing on Gwendal's mind…

'_Cute…'_

Yuuri looked behind and saw Gwendal following him.

'_YES!!!! NOW TO THE FINAL STEP!!!!!'_ he thought and ran off to the storage room.

"Wolfram now!!" signalled Yuuri and Wolfram growled in stressed.

Gwendal followed Yuuri to the storage room, there he saw the cute pretty Wolfram in a red ribbon stuck on a rope struggling to get out from the ropes that strangle him and Yuuri pulling out the rope…

A blush now can be seen from Gwendal.

'_YESSS!!! IT WORKED!!!!! I KNEW HAVING WOLFRAM AS THE VICTIM WAS A GOOD IDEA!!!!'_

"Oh are you stuck?" asked Gwendal at last.

Yuuri let out a meow again while Wolfram let out a growl.

"Konrad!!! It's up to you now!!!!" mumbled Yuuri.

As Gwendal were busy releasing Wolfram from the rope Konrad jumped out from his hiding place and tackled Gwendal making Gwendal fainted.

They all were shocked on how easy Gwendal can be defeated.

"Is it supposed to be this easy??" asked Wolfram in disbelief.

"I-I dunno! But since it had worked this easy we might as well tie Gwendal and leave the interrogation for later" answered Yuuri.

Konrad looked at Gwendal with pity, but he helped Yuuri anyway.

"EHEM! HELLO!!! GET ME OUT FROM THE ROPES!!!" shouted Wolfram.

But no one paid attention to Wolfram.

"HEII!!!!!" shouted Wolfram again and this time Yuuri and Konrad hear it…

"What is it Wolfram?" asked Yuuri innocently.

Wolfram was burning in anger now.

"GET ME OUT FROM THESE STUPID ROPES!!!!" shouted Wolfram.

"Oh! Right!" said Yuuri and he pulled the ropes off Wolfram, but one problem, they tied Wolfram too well that the ropes can't let Wolfram go…

"Umm…sorry…I can't get ropes off…" said Yuuri with a guilty smile.

"WHAT?????" shouted Wolfram.

Konrad bit the ropes, but there is no success.

Oo0oO

Gwendal woke up realizing that he was tied with a rope.

He then sighed and thought that he wasn't being cautious thanks to those cute kitties.

Yuuri climbed up to Gwendal's shoulder and let out a 'meow' sound.

Gwendal notices right away and turned to Yuuri.

Yuuri were surprised and let out a surprised 'meow'.

Konrad just watched from distance and pity Gwendal.

Gwendal then realizes that he was in the corridor of Annisina's room.

And unfortunately Annisina was inside the invention room still torturing Gunter.

And soon an invisible light came and zapped Gwendal.

Wolfram that was freed from the rope takes a peek into Annisina's invention room and found the device that Gunter was wearing.

Oo0oO

**SR:** THERE!!!

**Wolfram:** (choke SR)

**SR:** (Dodge Wolfram and moved behind Yuuri)

**Wolfram:** Hennachoko you traitor!!!!

**Yuuri:** what did I do????

**SR:** (Snickers) well! Don't forget to review!!!


	9. At last the shout

Chapter 9: At last…the shout…

**SR:** HYAAHHH!!!! SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!!!! (Laugh unheartedly)

**Yuuri:** why is it that I'm always stuck at being all cute and stuff…

**SR:** EH? What do you mean?

**Yuuri:** (Turns Right then Left and then sigh in relieve) Wolfram and Gunter wanted to dress me up!!! With those frilly pink ribbons!!!

**SR:** _'I sure wanna see!!!'_ (Hoping and then takes Annisina's phone invention and dials up Wolfram and Gunter) psst! Yuuri's here with me at the studio! Come here quickly!!!! (Whispering)

**Wolfram & Gunter:** RIGHT AWAY!!!! (End of phone calls)

**SR:** (Waits patiently)

**Wolfram & Gunter:** (Came rushing in and take Yuuri)

**Yuuri:** hey-what the!!! NOOO!!!!!

(A while later)

**Yuuri:** (Dressed with pink frilly ribbon on the neck and on the tail… and totally upset)

**SR:** (Eyes shining and readying to shouts)

**Gunter:** HEIKA!!! YOU'RE SOOO CUTE!!!! (Nose bleed then Fainted)

**Wolfram:** (Fainted with a red blush)

**SR:** KYAAAAHHH!!!!! (Hugs Yuuri still shouting then takes a lot of pictures…)

**Yuuri:** To Reviews…

**SR:** nyaaoowww!!!! Uhum! NGRAAOO!!! (Turning into a lion's cub) eh? (Look at her body) ANNISINA!!!!!!!! Why a lion's cub????????

**Yuuri:** great… (Trying to surpress laughter)

**SR:** Yuuri it's not funny!!!

To **wolfram's sweetheart**:

You hear that Wolfy??

**Wolfram:** It's not funny!!! That brother complex!!!! (Shivers)

Now now… being patted by Shiori isn't really so bad, beside! You like it!!

**Wolfram:** I did not like it!!!

Don't lie to yourself Wolfram…

To **terasi udang**:

Thank you!!!! Enjoy this one too!!!

To **never-know-never-knew**:

Now now don't start to imagine things about aliens again…although I wish I can do that…

**All**: _'She's really dangerous…'_

Oh? You guys just noticed??

To **KiyoshiOta11**:

Hi!!!!! Whoot!!! Thanks for reading!!! But I still can't believe that siblings will read my story!!! (Dance around and around)

To **Hikari the Keyblade of Hope**:

No problem! You can pat Gwendal too!!!!! See? (Pat Gwendal as an animal) Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you that I'm an animal person…that's why I made this fic!!! Hahahahahahaha!!!

**All**: _'I curse you'_

I take that as a compliment you guys!!

To **NaTsUkO-ChAn**:

She even turn me into animal!!!!! Well you just gotta read away to know what Gwendal turns into!!!

To **kerupuk udang**:

You sure are lazy… but heck I'm lazy too…when it comes to homework anyway… a mouse!!!!!! A perfect animal for someone!!!! Not Gunter mind you… but you give me a great idea!!!! Hahahaha!!! Thanks!!!!

To **Sakura-chan0610**:

Thanks!!!!! Read on!!!!

Oo0oO

(Gwendal's POV) –I kinda miss POV's heheh…

I woke up in my own bed.

I remember that I was on Annisina's corridor, and saw a dog, a black, kitty, and somewhat striped kitty, then I was struck down until I fell unconscious by something…

Is it really just a dream?

Yeah maybe it's a dream…

I rubbed by head, but it let out a quite of pain…

Like getting hit by something hard…

I winced and cursed.

It really does hurt a lot as if…

"You fell down" said a voice.

I know that voice…

It's Konrad's…!

I turned to the voice owner but what I saw is…

(End of POV)-aaw!!! A short one…oh well…

"WAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHH?????"

And it once again echoes through the castle…

Every hall…

Every corridor…

And up until the dungeon and the basement…

It echoes…

"Wow…" said Yuuri "That was a loud one…"

Gwendal look up and saw a black kitty sitting on top of Konrad's head.

"I-" started Gwendal.

"'I'????" repeated Wolfram in an annoyance wanting to know what his brother will say to his beloved Yuuri.

Konrad, Yuuri, and Konrad just look at him with a confused look.

"IT TALKS!!!!!!" ended Gwendal half shouting.

Gwendal moved back so abruptly that he forgets that behind him is a wall.

Gwendal hits himself to the wall in the head and fainted.

"Ouch…" commented Yuuri.

"Well nobody will be like that if they saw animals talking to them…" said Konrad with a sigh.

"But this is Gwendal that we're talking about you know!" said Wolfram.

Yuuri jumped from Konrad's head and nudged Gwendal with his little paw.

But before that happens Gwendal wakes up and surprised.

Yuuri too was surprised. And instantly he let out the surprised voice of a cat.

Gwendal were surprised that he fell down from the bed.

"Ahahaha…it really is strange to see a you like that…especially in your form…" commented Konrad.

"Form…?" asked Gwendal with a confused tone.

"Yeah, here follow my movement" Yuuri then put his paw in front of him.

Gwendal was confused even more.

First he woke up to find that he's talking to animals.

And secondly those voices were the voices of Konrad, Yuuri, and Wolfram that has been reported missing from the castle well except for one that is missing right now.

Gwendal do as what Yuuri had said.

He moved his arms in front of him and looks toward it.

He was shocked.

"FUR!!!!!!" shouted Gwendal as soon as he saw hand.

Then he rubbed his arm with his other hand, but what he sees shocked him more.

"CLAW?????" shouted Gwendal again.

"Really…to see Gwendal like this…I should have borrowed Yuuri's video recorder…" said Wolfram with a sigh.

Konrad then jumped out from the bed and move outside. A while later he came back with a huge mirror.

"Here take a look" said Konrad with an exhausted tone.

Gwendal rushly went over to the mirror and saw himself as a…

"MONSTER!!!!" shocked Gwendal.

Yuuri went up to him and nudge him on the foot.

"No, you're a bear! Except the fur color is a bit weird though, there's no bear that has a dark grey fur…"

"a-a bear…?" asked Gwendal.

"It is an animal from heika's world, a bear" answered Konrad.

"YEP!" added Wolfram jumping from the bed and walk over to Gwendal and the others.

"I must be too exhausted, I'm seeing hallucinations…" said Gwendal.

Vein then popped from Wolfram's head.

Wolfram jumped to Gwendal's furry shoulder and reach up for his round ear.

Then he bit Gwendal's ear until Gwendal shouted in pain.

"There you are released from the hallucinations, do you believe us now????" said Wolfram.

"WAAAAAA-" came Yozak's voice from the window.

And soon a falcon came from the window and fall right on Gwendal and Wolfram.

Konrad take Yuuri in his mouth to endure Yuuri in getting hurt.

Wolfram who is squeezed under Gwendal's huge body managed to slip out and soon lots and lots of vein popped from his head.

"YOZAAAKKK!!!!" shouted Wolfram in huge anger.

**A while later…**

"hyaaahh!!! I think my landing is still pretty bad" said Yozak with an innocent smile.

Wolfram's eyes were shining brightly not to mention filled with grudge and anger.

"I'm hungry…" said Wolfram then he charges Yozak "I think I will eat you"

Yuuri just laughed nervously while Konrad just sigh.

Yozak then notices the huge form of Gwendal and his eyes widened in an instant.

Yuuri and Konrad notice Yozak's eyes and look toward Gwendal.

"Ah! That bear is Gwendal" said Yuuri introducing Gwendal to Yozak.

For a while there was silence.

Then a shout came from Yozak.

"#$?!" shouted Yozak pointing his right wing toward Gwendal.

(Alright I need help, what will Yozak call Gwendal? If he calls Yuuri is Heika…)

"Yozak unfortunately we can't understand a thing you're saying" said Konrad.

Yozak look toward Konrad and then to Gwendal.

"I'm…terribly sorry…" apologies Yozak immediately.

Gwendal just look toward Yozak.

"Does this means that the missing one is turning into animals because of Annisina's invention?" asked Gwendal.

They all just nodded their heads with a stressful sigh.

"You will soon become missing too Gwendal, anyway Wolfram did you see annisina's invention?" asked Yuuri.

"Yeah, it's actually a small thing that can be removed and carried, and I think Annisina carries it" answered Wolfram.

"Right…now all we gotta do is to find Annisina, get her to understand us and turn us to normal" said Yuuri.

Gwendal was speechless now and everybody knows why.

Since when did Yuuri get so smart?

"This is quite funny…I have a brother who is a bear and a tiger's cub…" said Konrad with a giggle.

Wolfram and Gwendal look at Konrad with serious, killing eyes…

Yuuri just sweatdropped.

"EHEM! Alright, Yozak as the usual routine you search for Annisina outside, Konrad search in the invention room, me and Wolfram are going to go around to search for Gunter…and Gwendal…" said Yuuri thinking very hardly.

Gwendal is a bear now, not to mention a fully grown male bear. He's too big to move inside the castle, people will starting to ask and panic!

"I will stay here" said Gwendal with a loud sigh "With my current body people will start to panic and hunt me down; I'll just keep myself hidden"

"Yuuri come on! I don't want to stuck like this forever!! And Annisina could've burn it!!!" said Wolfram who is dragging Yuuri's collar.

"W-Wolfram wait, wouldn't it be best if everyone knows the shape of the invention??" asked Yuuri.

"Oh yeah…I know I will draw it!" said Wolfram.

Yuuri gulped, then he moves away from Wolfram.

"a-are you going to draw it with that stinky paint again??" asked Yuuri.

"No hennachoko!! with a feather pen and ink!" answered Wolfram.

Yuuri then felt relieved.

"Thank goodness…" said Yuuri in a huge relieved tone.

"I got a feather pen, ink and a paper here somewhere" said Gwendal.

He then walks on four legs over to his desk and take out a paper and a pen with his claw.

But the feather pen then broke because of Gwendal's huge power.

Konrad walk to him and take another feather pen from the desk.

Gwendal then carefully carry the ink and the paper and hand it out to wolfram.

Wolfram began to take the feather pen to his mouth and then he dipped the tip unto the ink.

Just then Yuuri remembers something…

And then he slaps his forehead.

Wolfram began to draw unto the paper with huge concentration…

Yuuri was too late to say it…

"Done!!" exclaim Wolfram.

Everyone except Yuuri and Wolfram got nearer to the paper and sweatdropped.

"Wolfram…I'm sorry…but…what is this…?" asked Konrad.

"The invention of course!" answered Wolfram.

The picture was just a scrubby somewhat like square with some kind of a horrible drawn circle on the edges of it.

"The thing is…I don't understand the picture…" said Yozak.

"I forgot to tell that Wolfram is bad at drawing…" mumbled Yuuri with a sob "I bet that Murata is relaxing right now and didn't have to worry about a thing…"

**Meanwhile with Murata…**

"Heika, please fix the paint over here please!" said the guard. (Woman mind you)

"Yes!!" answered Murata rushing over to the other wall with white paint.

"Heika!! The tiles needed to be replaced!!" shouted the other.

Murata then rushes over to the broken floor with huge tiles…

"Yes!!" answered Murata.

"Heika-"

Murata can't hear the voices clearly and he passed out.

Oo0oO

Murata wake up and found himself on the infirmary of the blood pledged castle.

There was no one there and he got out from bed.

Then pain struck him from his head.

"Ouch…I must've hit the floor when I pass out…" said Murata rubbing his head.

Just then the door opened and came Greta looking worried sick.

"Ah! Murata-niichan!!!" said Greta and she hugged Murata.

"What's wrong Greta?" asked Murata in concern.

"Yuuri! Yuuri's nowhere to be found!!! And Wolfram too!!! They've gone missing!!!" answered Greta who is now crying.

"I'm sure they're fine Greta, beside of Yuuri got missing he have Wolfram with him, so he should be okay" said Murata trying to calm Greta down.

"B-but-"

Murata tried many things to convince her that Yuuri will be okay, but everything he said didn't make the slightest difference, so he had no choice than to take her to Annisina.

Annisina is the third closest person to her and maybe she could calm her down.

They were walking downstairs to the corridor of Annisina's invention room and they could hear Annisina torturing Gunter.

(A/N heck why is it always Gunter? And Annisina can be found in the invention room at any time! So why would she go missing every time Yuuri and the others are searching for him??? Heck I'll think of something…)

"Come on Gunter! Surely you have more power than this! You're a powerful teacher!!!" said Annisina.

This time Gunter is not paddling…

He is pulling out some kind of rope and it got longer and longer every time he pulls it out.

Gunter just keeps struggling, and didn't say a thing, and then as if it's the que, strange invisible lights came through the door and zapped both Murata and Greta.

They both eventually fell down and Greta ended up on top of Murata.

"What just happened?" asked Murata.

Oo0oO

**SR:** NYAHAHAHA!!! NOW IT'S TWO PEOPLE!! Okay I'm tired now and wanted to go to sleep, it's night time now and I'm tired…no funny side notes after this, so RXR please!!!


End file.
